


we'll walk this road together, through the storm

by notthebigspoon



Series: time well wasted [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello?”</p><p>	“Hey Javi.... why are you whispering?”</p><p>	“I'm in bed and tired?”</p><p>	“Ah, I get it. Lover boy asleep?”</p><p>	“Fuck off Vogelsong.”</p><p>Title taken from Not Afraid by Eminem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll walk this road together, through the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [ i'm hard to love, hard to love, you say that you need me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505965).

“Hello?”

“Hey Javi.... why are you whispering?”

“I'm in bed and tired?”

“Ah, I get it. Lover boy asleep?”

“Fuck off Vogelsong.”

“You doing alright, man? Bochy told everyone you were fine but I wanted to hear it from you.”

“... what?”

“What what?”

“When did Bochy tell everyone I was fine? Did he call a meeting?”

“Wow. You hit your head pretty hard. We had a game."

“Oh shit. Timmy was supposed to pitch and -”

“- and is on emergency leave because his husband was in a car accident. Nobody faults him for it. Well, some people do, but those people are assholes.”

“So. People know now. Wow. I told him it was okay if he told people when he was ready but I didn't really expect this.”

“Uh huh. The guys with Twitter are having a blast, they say the internet is exploding. Crawford posted a picture from the wedding and the rest of them snowballed it with their own pictures of you.”

“Uh oh.”

“Nah, it was a cute one. You two are staring at each other with hearts in your eyes. Well, he's photo bombing in the background. The others are varying degrees of cute and embarrassing. Mostly cute.”

“Embarrassing?”

“That's kind of subjective. Romo has one of you two all snuggled up taking a nap together. Holding hands. It was fucking adorable. Last I heard, it has something like 5000 retweets.”

“You bastards are lucky I love you.”

“You don't sound all that mad.”

“Guess I'm really not. It's... nice.”

“Aw, listen to you. All in love with your husband and shit.”

“Like you're any better about Bumgarner.”

“I know I'm not. I'm okay with that. Alright, I'll let you go man. If you need anything, call me, okay?”

“Thanks Vogey. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”


End file.
